


A whole lot of middle

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, It Gets Better, Memories, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, aka Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Years after graduation, Mr. Schue has another assignment for the glee club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr http://forabeatofadrum.tumblr.com/post/153184227753/a-whole-lot-of-middle

They’re all sitting in a circle in the auditorium, just like they used to do it in high school. Most students don’t come back after they graduate, but the members of the New Directions alumni are different.

At least once a year most of the glee club members come back to the school to visit the choir room and the auditorium.

They’re all in the middle of conversations. After knowing each other for so long, they don’t need formalities.

Their old teacher looks around and smiles. Everyone has come so far. He remembers all the auditions of all his kids. 

But he’ll never forget how much they’ve grown.

“Guys, guys, can I have your attention for a minute?” the chatter dies away and everyone gives Mr. Schue their attention, “Remember how we sat here years ago right after Karofsky tried to kill himself?” 

People nod or hum in response.

“We have come so far. That day we talked about our futures but today we should talk about our pasts.”

“… I hate it when he suddenly goes all deep and emotional,” Puck mutters, but people ignore him.

“I am no longer your teacher so I cannot give you any assignments, but I so have a request.”

“Spill it, Mr. Schue,” Mercedes says.

“I want you all to write a message to your past self. Just a couple of sentences.”

Everyone falls silent. It might seem like a small and easy thing to do, but for most of them, that is a heavy assignment.

“Past self as in…?” Sam trails off.

“Yourself from your first year in glee,” Mr. Schue answers, “Does anyone have a piece of paper?”

“I have my sketch book for storyboarding,” Artie raises his hand, “If Kitty could just get it out of my bag.” Kitty does as he says.

Artie rips out a page and folds it. Then he rips it into small pieces. He hands them to Quinn who then gives everyone a slip of paper.

Mr. Schue is surprised when she also hands one to him. “You too, Mr. Schue. You’re not getting away with it.”

And so they begin to write.

 

* * *

 

 

_I know dancing might seem like your ultimate dream, but you will find a better dream and you will achieve your goal. Preach - Artie._

 

* * *

 

 

_It is okay to be shy, but one day you will speak your mind. People might criticize you for it but you wiLL KICK ASS. xoxo Tina_

 

* * *

 

 

_Drop that attitude. You can be a diva in your own way and you will shine the brightest. x Mercedes_

 

* * *

 

 

_It will be rough, but it will get better. Be wise, be yourself, be fabulous. I am so proud of you - Kurt_

 

* * *

 

 

_You don’t have to be so overbearing. Being less bossy doesn’t mean that you will drop your guard. These people will love you - Rachel_

 

* * *

 

 

“Do we, uhm, also write something to...” Kurt can’t say it out loud. At an instant, everyone turns to the two plaques. 

“I can’t do it,” Kurt says. Rachel hums in agreement.

“Then I will do it,” Mr. Schue says softly, “I won’t tell him he’s going to die, but I do want him to know that he’s lived his life the way he wanted to and that we all love him.” 

That’s enough for the others.

 

* * *

 

 

_Lucy, popularity isn’t everything. I know you’ve done so much to forget your past, but with the help of these people, you will learn to embrace and love it. And you will be better than that! Girl power! - L. Quinn._

 

* * *

 

 

_You’re allowed to feel. A LOT. You’re allowed to be angry and to be sad. You’re allowed to be yourself - Satan_

 

* * *

 

 

_Unicorns are still real, but not in a way you expect it. These unicorns can sing and dance and you will realise there’s always been an unicorn inside you. Also, please stop feeding Lord Tubbington that cheap brand of tuna. It gives him gas. xxx Brittany (a genius)_

 

* * *

 

 

_First of all, that mohawk is legit. Second of all, stop thinking you’re a man. BE a man. These fucking losers will show you how to be one - Puckzilla_

 

* * *

 

 

_If it’s something you love, then it will never be a waste of your time. Never forget that and always dance. Best of wishes, Mike._

 

* * *

 

 

_Your impressions **are** funny! So are you. Be yourself, dude, because that version of you is the best. - Sam, I Am. I Still Don’t Like Green Eggs And Ham._

 

* * *

 

 

_I know you’re afraid. That sadness might never leave you, but a lot of happy memories will make the pain go away. Courage. It will get better - Blaine_

 

* * *

 

_You can be the new top bitch from another club. And you can share that title with all the other members, cause that’s what this club is all about - Kitty (and by the way, Patty Simcox is this overly obnoxious extra character in Grease)  
_

* * *

 

 

_It’s never too late - Will Schuester_

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, I can’t believe I just wrote this,” Santana says while reading what’s on her slip of paper, “Guess I really am allowed to feel.”

Quinn wipes away a tear. “Yeah.”

“What do we do now?” Blaine asks. They were planning on singing a show stopper in the auditorium, but that doesn’t feel right anymore.

“I agree with Bowtie-Suspender-Pants,” Santana says, “I feel so weird now.”

Kitty is on her phone. “Are you kidding me right now?” Mercedes says, judging.

Kitty rolls her eyes. “Never judge a book by its cover. I’m texting the glee club member who couldn’t be here. I’m asking them to write something to their past selves too.” 

Mercedes apologizes immediately. In glee club, you admit your mistakes. At least, most of the time.

“If you guys don’t mind, can I have them?”

Everyone turns to Sam. 

“Dude, no offense, but why the hell do you need our slips of paper?” Mike asks. Sam shrugs, but by now everyone knows that that means he has a lot more to say.

“Just tell us, Sam,” Tina sighs in annoyance. She has no time for Sam’s acts.

“I just thought that I could, you know, combine them all. Like a booklet or something. Maybe I can use it to show my kids that everyone will be okie dokie,” Sam says.

“... that was supposed to be really emotional, and you end it with ‘okie dokie’?” Rachel laughs. 

Sam grins. “So, I guess it’s okay with everyone?”

“It is okie dokie with me,” Brittany says sweetly, but then burst out in giggles, which makes Santana laugh too. Before everyone knows it, the entire glee club is laughing. 

“Oh guys, I’ve missed you so much,” Mercedes immediately hugs the people next to her: Quinn and Kurt.

“Yeah, our lives haven’t always been easy,” Mr. Schue starts, “But because we were together and there for each other, they all turned out to be, well, _okie dokie._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really miss glee.


End file.
